mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tekkon Kinkreet
Viz Media (All-in-One) Nova Productions (separate books) | publisher_other = Conrad Editions Tonkam Jade Dynasty Glénat China Times | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Big Comic Spirits | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = October 1998 | last = April 2000 | volumes = 3 (regular), 5 (spin-off) | volume_list = }} Sony Pictures Releasing | released = December 22, 2006 | runtime = 111 minutes }} is a 2006 feature-length Japanese anime film, directed by Michael Arias and animated by Studio 4°C, adapted from the three-volume seinen manga series of the same name by Taiyō Matsumoto, which was originally serialized in North America between October 1998 and April 2000 in Shogakukan's Big Comic Spirits and first published in English as Tekkonkinkreet: Black & White. It was first released in Japan on December 23, 2006. The story takes place in the fictional Treasure Town and centers on a pair of orphaned street kids - the tough, canny Black and the childish, innocent White, together known as the Cats - as they deal with yakuza attempting to take over the city of Treasure Town. The manga was released in North America on October of 1998 and was re-released on September 25, 2007 as a compilation of three comics in one. Plot In Treasure Town, orphans Black and White rule the mean streets through violence and terror. These lost boys are direct opposites: Black being a streetwise punk who embodies everything wrong about the city, while White is a innocent dope, out of touch with the world around him. They're on the quest to prevent a yakuza plot to turn this city into a amusement park. Together, they're unstoppable as they take on petty thugs, religious fanatics and brutal yakuza. But when a corporation called "Kiddy Kastle" tries to tear down and rebuild Treasure Town to fit its own goals, the boys must save the soul of their beloved city, that is if they can save themselves from inner demons. Awards Tekkon Kinkreet won the prestigious Best Film Award at the 2006 Mainichi Film Awards. It was also named Barbara London's top film of 2006 in the annual "Best of" roundup by the New York Museum of Modern Art's Artforum magazine. In 2008, it received 'best original story' and 'best art direction' from the Tokyo International Anime FairEva 1.0 Wins Tokyo Anime Fair's Animation of the Year - Anime News Network. It won the 2008 Japan Academy Prize for Animation of the Year. Cast * - Minor Role References * Wong, Amos. "Tekkon Kinkreet". (January 2007) Newtype USA. p. 99. External links * [http://www.tekkon.net/index.html Tekkon Kinkreet official site] * [http://www.sonypictures.com/homevideo/tekkonkinkreet/index.html Tekkon Kinkreet official site] at Sony Pictures * Otaku USA interview with Michael Arias * IONCINEMA.com interview with Michael Arias * Daily Yomiuri/de-VICE interview with Michael Arias * Interview with Arias * [http://www.catsuka.com/news_detail.php?id=1143218805 Tekkon Kinkreet trailer] * [http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=6531 Tekkon Kinkreet] at Anime News Network * Production I.G official site * Category:2006 films Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Anime films Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese-language films Category:Seinen manga Category:Production I.G Category:Aniplex Category:Eisner Award winners de:Tekkon Kinkreet fr:Amer Béton it:Tekkonkinkreet - Soli contro tutti ja:鉄コン筋クリート ru:Железобетон (аниме и манга) zh:惡童